1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel injector of an internal combustion engine that is equipped with a fuel injection valve and a heater for heating fuel in the fuel injection valve and a fuel injection method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-147295 (JP 2002-147295 A) discloses a fuel injector in which fuel in a fuel injection valve is heated by a heater to raise temperature of the fuel in the fuel injection valve, and the fuel is promoted to be atomized thereby.